Morning
by Steffaniesaskey
Summary: "Kunamai kau dengan pagi. Alasanku bangun setiap hari." SasuSaku. drable di setiap chapter. Mind to RnR? :)


**Morning**

**Steffaniesaskey©2012**

**The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san but this story is MINE**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJE, MAYBE SO MANY MISSTYPO EH? DRABBLE!**

**BACA=REVIEW**

**CHECKIDOUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : First Meet**

**_What is love? Then I meet you and find the right answer._**

**Mei 1, 2010**

**Haruno mansion, Konoha**

**06.30 AM**

"Siram yang benar, Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal, memfokuskan arah selangnya ke tanaman di depannya, bukannya menyirami tanah sampai becek seperti yang dilakukannya barusan. Dia sama sekali tidak rela melakukan hal sia-sia seperti ini. Oh, baiklah, ini bukan hal yang sia-sia, tapi tetap saja ini pekerjaan perempuan dan dia sangat membencinya. Kalau dia tidak akan merasa tuli segera setelah mendengar omelan ibunya yang tidak berhenti-berhenti sepanjang pagi ini, dia akan tetap berada di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya sampai beberapa jam ke depan.

Mereka baru saja pindah ke rumah ini 3 hari yang lalu dan masih dalam rangka penyesuaian diri. Tapi dia menyukai rumah ini saat memasukinya untuk pertama kali dan langsung merasa betah setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam di dalamnya. Tapi rasa nyaman itu hanya bertahan sebentar, karena ibunya dengan cepat merusaknya dengan memanfaatkan fasilitas rumah ini untuk menyiksanya. Pertama, dengan merecokinya dengan kursus kilat penjelasan tentang nama-nama bahan makanan yang sedang dimasukkan ibunya satu per satu ke dalam kulkas saat mereka sedang menata dapur. Hal yang tidak ada gunanya karena Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengingat nama-nama yang terdengar aneh di telinganya itu.

Dan yang kedua adalah pagi ini. Ibunya membangunkannya dengan paksa-menariknya dari tempat tidur-dan menyuruhnya menyiram bunga-bunga yang 'indah' di pekarangan rumah. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membuka emeraldnya sama sekali. Astaga, kalau bukan karena ibunya yang menempel terus menerus di dekatnya seperti lintah, dia pasti sudah membaringkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda di teras rumah.

"Kalau menyiram bunga saja kau tidak becus, bagaimana kau bisa mengurus rumah tanggamu dengan baik nanti? Kau mau suamimu meninggalkanmu?"

"Kaa-san," sahut Sakura enggan. "Umurku baru 19 tahun dan aku belum menemukan ketertarikan dengan pernikahan sedikitpun. Jadi berhentilah merecokiku dengan nasihat pernikahanmu itu."

"Benar, umurmu sudah 19 tahun dan kau bahkan belum pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap seorang pria sedikitpun. Itu mengkhawatirkan, kau tahu? Wajahmu tidak terlalu buruk ku rasa, tapi kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaanmu berkencan dengan laptop dan PSP-mu itu, tidur larut malam, bangun kesiangan, dan pergi kuliah tanpa mau berepot-repot untuk mandi terlebih dulu. Kau pikir pria mana yang mau melirik wanita seperti itu?"

Gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu mematikan selang airnya dan berbalik menatap ibunya itu.

"Kaa-san," ucapnya dengan suara yang disabar-sabarkan. "Apa aku boleh tahu nama anak dari keluarga yang tinggal di samping rumah kita? Yang balkon kamarnya berada di depan kamarku."

Mebuki mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan anak gadisnya itu. Jika Sakura mau, gadis itu bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terkena stroke mendadak dan itu tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang ingin dicobanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah kaa-san, jawab saja pertanyaanku," desak gadis pink itu.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura sedikit mengerjapkan kedua emeraldnya. Nama itu kedengarannya cukup bagus. Ah, tidak. Nama itu memang bagus. Bagaimana dengan kemungkinan ketampanan wajah pria itu? Dengan nama sebagus itu, pria tersebut seharusnya memiliki wajah yang enak dilihat, kan?

"Jadi kaa-san," ucap Sakura, kembali berkonsentrasi dengan topik pembicaraan yang sedang mereka bicarakan tadi. "Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau harus memasang terali besi di sekeliling balkon kamarku kalau kau memang ingin aku cepat menikah dan memberikan cucu untukmu."

Mebuki merasakan aura buruk yang akan menghampirinya sesaat lagi. Jika Sakura sudah memasang tampang polos seperti itu, hal tersebut bisa diartikan sebagai pertanda kiamat kecil di sekitarnya. Wanita separuh baya itu tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melahirkan seorang anak yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai ratu iblis seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurut kaa-san bagaimana aku bisa punya anak kalau Sasuke tidak bisa meloncat ke kamarku untuk menghamiliku?"

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat wajah syok ibunya setelah dia dengan entengnya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Ibunya itu tidak pernah menang jika harus beradu mulut dengannya, tapi masih saja mempertaruhkan kesehatan jantungnya sendiri untuk mendisiplinkan anak gadisnya itu.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat mulut ibunya menganga lebar karena syok, tapi jade wanita itu tidak mengarah ke arahnya, melainkan ke sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu merasakan ada aura yang sangat mengerikan sedang melingkupinya. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak, seolah ada truk besar yang sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seolah… dia akan terserang stroke tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung membatu di tempat. Bukan karena wajah-terlalu-tampan yang dimiliki pria yang sedang ditatapnya, atau karena aura penuh intimidasi yang sangat kuat yang terpancar dari tubuh pria itu, atau karena mata kelamnya yang tajam yang tertuju padanya, tapi karena ucapan mengejutkan pria itu. Ucapan yang membuatnya tersadar bahwa dia baru saja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya ke level terendah di depan seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Wajah pria itu juga terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi pria itu sepertinya senang-senang saja karena berhasil mendapatkan bahan ejekan baru yang bisa memberikannya hiburan pagi ini.

"Kau," ucap pria itu pelan. "Mau kuhamili? Begitu?"

**TBC**

**Author's Note :**

**Halllohaaa minnaaaaa~ :)  
Aaa, pendek ya pendek ya? Gomen ne :( namanya juga drable :D  
Oh ya, sebenernya FF yg ini cuma terdiri dari adegan2 yg terjadi di pagi hari. Kalo mau tau adegan siang dan malamnya, silahkan menunggu FF berikutnya yang nggak tau kapan mau diketik. Soalnya aku mau fokus dulu bikin adegan2 pagi buat SasuSaku sejak mulai dari awal mereka ketemu sampai... ah lihat aja ntar.  
kalo setiap chapter untuk Morning ini udah selesai aku bakal lanjut lagi ke adegan Noon dan di akhiri dengan Night..  
Ahh, semoga aku berhasil ya (?) XD  
Jadi, adakah yang pengen FF ini lanjut atau dihapus aja?  
Mohon reviewnya minna :)**


End file.
